The field of the embodiments relate generally to power electronics, and more particularly, to integrated magnetic assemblies for use in power electronics.
High density power electronic circuits often require the use of multiple magnetic electrical components for a variety of purposes, including energy storage, signal isolation, signal filtering, energy transfer, and power splitting. As the demand for higher power density electrical components increases, it becomes more desirable to integrate two or more magnetic electrical components, such as multiple inductors, into the same core or structure.
However, known integrated magnetic assemblies are sometimes not adequately configured to permit multiple windings to be manufactured on a single structure and operate independently of one another. As a result, separate cores or structures are used when multiple components are operated independently in a given electronics circuit, thereby increasing the number and size of the components needed for a given operation, and reducing the power density of a given electronics circuit.
Other known integrated magnetic assemblies do not permit flexibility in the positioning of the input and output portions of the windings used in such assemblies. Still other known integrated magnetic assemblies require a relatively complex and/or costly fabrication process.